lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
October 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - October 1700 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Levant and the Caspian. *Storms in Eastern Europe. *Rain and floods in the Pacific. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Meknes *Moulay Ismaïl Ibn Sharif, Warrior King of the Moors, second in line in the Alaouite dynasty, Descendent of Mohammed, did not look with favour upon Mehmet Uglu but said he may stay. “As for your talk of closer ties, you must speak through ignorance of the history of my time as sultan! I have fought and defeated your empire 21 years ago, 18 years ago, five years ago, and four years ago! Why? Because your empire would not respect Moorish independence! Closer ties? I doubt that is a path I would wish to follow, do you?” Mehmet Uglu swallowed hard and admitted to the Sultan that he had a point. With this Moulay picked up the jezzail and proceeded to beat to death two of his own guard just for allowing someone into his presence with a weapon. Turning back to Mehmet Uglu covered in the blood of his guards Moulay said this; “Tell your Sultan that whilst we share the same god, Morocco is not part of the Ottoman Empire!” That very night Mehmet Uglu fled Moroccan soil (the Ottoman Anatolian embassy to Morocco was thus closed!). Venice & Padua *Doge Morosini II visited the Permodo art gallery in Venice which is holding an exhibition celebrating great Venetian artists as its’ inaugural event. Works adorned the walls from Veronese, Tintoretto, and Titian. The Doge himself loaned from its place in the Palazzo Ducale the monumental 1603 painting by Vicientino depicting the battle of Lepanto. His Highness then travelled to the mainland, to Padua to view the newly refurbished Basilica del Santo which contains the sacred remains of Saint Mark. Outside the cathedral he admired the statue of the lion of St. Mark which he had paid for out of his own purse. It stands in the Tarn piazza. Antonio Vivaldi, an upcoming talented young composer has accepted the patronage of the Doge and is now working with the orchestra of Venice. Madrid *Erzherzog Karl has prayed in Madrid Cathedral for the fast recovery of King Carlos II. This cathedral is now being dubbed locally ‘the Austrian Cathedral’ since the House of Spain is itself raising up another cathedral which is being called ‘the Spanish Cathedral’, although officially this is actually the ‘Karl Cathedral’, having been named after the Archduke. Lisbon *Ribeira Palace took on a festive air in celebration of the Crown Prince of Portugal’s eleventh birthday on 22nd October. Prince João and the courtiers enjoyed acrobats, jugglers, puppeteers, and even some trained animals among other amusements which ended in a grand birthday feast. The Crown Prince, perhaps having been permitted too much wine, was quite vocal in his enjoyment of the festivities, but suggested that next year his father might get him a proper pygmy! Lauenburg *With permission of the commandant of Lauenburg Castle, Carl von Reichenau mounted the battlements and took in the view of the Elbe as it flowed past. The Castle has wonderful views, being sited on top of a hill in the small town. It also serves as the residence of the Duke of Lauenburg. Canada *The English envoys to the Inuit, Huron and Ottawas have travelled to meet tribal members and in each instance provided goods to the host families. The envoys are also asking for peace with England to be agreed, and for a trade in furs to start. In addition they are requesting that some of these natives’ braves be provided to them to serve as scouts and hunters to help teach English fur trappers their skills, such as their ability to read the land. David Locke has already been told he is not welcome amongst the Huron since the English friendship with the Huron’s sworn enemies the Iroqouis is a well known fact. He was told to leave them, and did as he was bidden without delay. Valetta *Alexander Woronzow has requested he be granted a private audience with Grandmaster Perellos y Roccaful of the Sovereign and Military Order of the Knights of Malta. Constantinople *Following the Sultan’s invitation, the Sharif of Hejaz has arrived in the Ottoman capital in order to attend discussions with the Shadow of Allah Upon Earth. Talking of whom… Sultan Mustafa Oglu Mehmed II is asking the beys of the Ottoman Empire to send engineers to Smyrna to learn how to build ‘our new water wheel technology’ so they can take it back to the various parts of this empire. Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin crossed over to Galata district in the hope of finding an English trade office he thought was based there. Alas he couldn’t find any such mission! The return of the Diwan was marked by a lavish welcome banquet at which members were informed that the Khan of the Crimea has settled his differences with the Russians and peace now reigns on the border. Other issues discussed included a new water wheel designed by Ottoman engineers n Smyrna, and a couple of the new Mehmed Muskets which were shown off to members. They were told that trials will be conducted to compare these against existing muskets. Russian Ukraine *The Harvest of the Steppes is continuing whereby Tartar nobles are raiding into the Russian Ukraine to collect slaves. Mecca *Qurah Pasha, Wali-governor of Egypt has travelled to Mecca on the Hajj pilgrimage. While here he asked if he may open a hospital to provide for Egyptian pilgrims, but was told that such a request would have to be put before the Sharif of Hejaz who is away at the moment. In fact the reality that Sharif Saad bin Zeid was away from Mecca when the annual Hajj was taking place is being seen as something of a scandal here! Ahmadabad *Permission for Sir John Gayer to enter the court of Prince Jadeja of Gujerat has been denied. Instead Sir John was informed that if his government wants to speak to this prince then proper representation will be required and proper protocol must be followed with an ambassador being sent to present his credentials in the correct manner. Delhi *Abdullah Ramiz Efendi has presented the Great Moghul of India, Aurangzeb of Malwa with a bejewelled dagger to add to his collection of weapons (some courtiers are getting the impression that others think the Moghul is intent on going to war, since his gifts always seem to comprise of various sorts and kinds of weaponry!). Edinburgh *The nobles, burghers and commissioners of the Scots Parliament have begun to complain that they are overdue a recess since they have been sitting in session now for rather a long time now! Taganrog *Resisting the temptation to loot Taganrog the Tartar horsemen of the Taht-Algan commanded by Prince Argonte rode away to the west behind his three-horse tail standard instead of contesting Russian rule over this coastal fortress. Hansong *King Sujong of Korea has met Burmese trade representatives and explained that while foreign trade is forbidden in the Ch'ing Empire he has given permission for Burmese merchants to operate within the borders of the Kingdom of Korea. He then handed them a set of signed papers which confirm they have the permission of the King of Korea to trade within the borders of the Kingdom of Korea. If they have problems trading then they are to present these papers in order to do business, he told them. Konigsberg *Deputies of the Brandenburg Diet as well as those of the Prussian Diet were summoned to Konigsberg to meet in session. This has been the cause of considerable grumbling amongst the Brandenburgers who are used to meeting in Berlin rather than being compelled to travel so far! They were no doubt placated to some degree by the insistence of their prince that these sessions will last no longer than a month, ending by 5th December at the latest, in order that they may be home in time for Christmas. Peking *Lu Shidao bowed very low and presented to the Emperor of China a set of sixteen Bianzhong bronze bells. The bells are suspended in two tiers of eight attached to a tall wooden frame. All the bells are the same size, but arranged according to their thickness to produce their respective musical note. Each bell is finely cast, each suspended from a pair of dragons forming the handle, the two scaly bodies entwined, and each of these beasts are modelled with their mouth open to reveal a tongue between sharp fangs. Two long studded horns extend back over each dragon’s back, extending over its head along a finely-incised mane. Large claws clutch the barrel-shaped body of the bell, with two further dragons striding amidst cloud scrolls and waves clutching a flaming pearl, divided on either side by rectangular panels inscribed on the one side with, ‘made in the 39th year of Kangxi reign’, and on the other with the respective musical note. “My master, Lord Fong of Kwantung hopes that these bells may be useful to Your Imperial Majesty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years,” Lu Shidao said. Foo Manchu then came forward, walking rapidly with small steps, stopped, bowed his head with a quick nod before the throne, and presented the Emperor with a gold statue of himself (the Emperor that is, not of Foo Manchu!). Barbarian rulers are shown cowering at the feet of the Emperor. “Accept this gift, Oh Holder of the Mandate of Heaven,” Foo Manchu requested, “which is from the Governor of Manchuria who lives to serve you.” The gift was accepted, but the eyes of Kangxi were on the Bianzhong bronze bells more than the statue! Chinnampo *Chief State Councillor Yeonguijeong has formally acknowledged Zhang Juzheng of Manchuria and Htin Aung of Burma as ambassadors at the King of Korea’s court, on behalf of His Majesty. Copenhagen *King Frederick IV of Denmark has hosted a banquet at the Charlottenborg Palace to celebrate his new treaty with Sweden. His Majesty formally presented his sister Princess Sophie Hedvig to the foreign diplomatic corps on this occasion. Her Highness is 23 years of age, and to date has not been well blessed in marriage suitors. She was betrothed to Johann Georg of Saxony in 1691, who broke off the engagement, then Emperor Joseph in 1694, who demanded she convert to Roman Catholicism, and then to King Charles XII of Sweden in 1697, who has since seemingly decided he does not desire to marry at all. The King has ordered the Storkansler to call a meeting of the Privy Council in order to gauge the opinion of his loyal ministers on the state of the nation. The Lutheran Bishop of Copenhagen was also invited to attend as the King intends to declare freedom of worship and toleration for all faiths. The Jesuit Order will remain banned however and Lutheranism will remain the eternal religion of the state and crown. Stockholm *Ernst August Graf von Platen-Hallermund has introduced Henrietta Marie and his wife Countess Sophia to the Swedish court. There is a rumour flying about that Henrietta Marie may be the next Queen of Sweden, and she was certainly seen to be quite entranced by King Charles XII upon making his acquaintance! Regensburg *At the Imperial Reichstag, Prince George Ludwig of Hanover has voted in favour of the Elector of Brandenburg’s motion in relation to future recruiting carried out in Germany. However , Johann Philipp Graf von Lamberg, Kaiserlicher Prinzipalkommissar voted against it on behalf of the Holy Roman Emperor. The result of this coupled with Brandenburg’s intentions is that the vote was carried and so the recommendation is being put to the Emperor to introduce a ban on foreign recruiting within the Empire other than by German princes. The presence of Prince Frederick III of Brandenburg-Prussia was requested by the Emperor. After Frederick arrived Emperor Leopold told him the following: “With great outrage I have read your last letter regarding your proposal, the Treaty of Regensburg. Who do you think who you are? Do you really believe the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire would accept such an ignoble proposal? It was agreed that you get the title King IN Prussia for your help against France. But what you demand is impertinent. First of all don´t put the screws on me. I will take my time so long as I wish. There is no reason to demand a decision already next month. Secondly to demand the title King of Prussia is audacious. Not only do you offend me as Emperor but also the King of Poland and Elector of Saxony who holds several domains in Western Prussia. Thirdly the decision over who rules the Duchy of Saxe-Lauenburg was already decided seven years ago. For me George William, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg is the recognized ruler of Lauenburg and I will not revise my opinion on this matter.” “Fourthly what has outraged me most is that you openly write to me that you want to see the Holy Roman Empire fail and are doing all to achieve this. Of course I know from the past that this is the goal of Brandenburg but at least I expect that you are not so imprudent to openly write this to your Emperor who is elected to protect it. And lastly do you really think that I watch deedless as you expand in the Holy Roman Empire? My duty is to defend it and so I will not sit back and do nothing when you try to acquire Lübeck and Hamburg which is obviously your desire. Your proposal was so barefaced that, and the Almighty Lord is my witness, as long as I live I will never give you my permission to hold the title King in/of or whatever Prussia. This decision is irrevocable.” Prince George Ludwig of Hanover and his son George Augustus spent most of the first three weeks of October paying courtesy visits to various members and representatives of the Reichstag, while when the assembly was in session George Augustus sat in to experience the workings of the Imperial machinery at first hand. Prince George had hoped they would have been able to meet Duke George William of Brunswick-Luneburg here, but alas that good gentleman has remained at home in Brunswick. Thwarted in this endeavour he left with the rest of the Hanoverian party on 20th October in company with the 1st Squadron of the Hanoverian Leib Guard Cuirasier Regiment under the command of Colonel von Fitz, who are now making their way from Regensburg to Brunswick. Poona *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram has informed Don Juan Rivera that the Maharatas do not have the merchant ship capacity to transport 40,000 recruits (including 25,000 low-caste) to Cadiz. He has asked whether if the Spanish themselves sorted out transport, would Portocarrero still be willing to pay 700,000 guineas for such a number of recruits, if they were made available? Berlin *Princess Sophia of Hanover, the wife of Prince Frederick III of Brandenburg & Prussia, and accompanied by the Prince’s daughter Luise Dorothea, Princess of Prussia, has been formally introduced to the Tsarevitch Prince Alexis. They had come to Berlin from Konigsberg especially in order to meet him, and hope to travel with His Highness and the Prince of Brandenburg’s son to Hanover next month. Jerusalem *Cenk Bachar has handed the deeds to the Dome of the Rocke Mosque over to the Syrian authorities in a ceremony held in the grounds of the mosque. Cenk Bachar remarked that this was being done to show the respect and brotherly esteem the Sultan has for Sheikh Muhammed. Ava *King Thalun of Burma has been given a lacquered Chinese coffer from the hand of Ambassador Cao Xeqinas as a sign of the friendship of Manchuria. London *Thomas Herbert, Earl of Pembroke met three arriving merchant ships off which stepped the elders of the Five Nations of the Iroquois. His Lordship thanked the captains of the ships for their safe delivery. The Elders were then welcomed to England, and given an intricate Wampum and specially embroided blankets of finest English wool. They were shown the Houses of Parliament where it was explained how this is the meeting place of the men who run the nation, just as they run their federation. They were also shown some foot regiments going through drill practice, and then visited Woolwich were some new muskets are undergoing field trials. Princess Anne Stuart has announced it is her desire to visit Copenhagen and the nation of her husband following a kind invitation from the King of Denmark, her husband’s brother. Their intention is to travel in November with the intention being to spend Christmas with her husband’s family in the Danish capital. In London Hans Caspar von Bothmer has been in touch with Thomas Tompion, who has been more than happy to accept a major commission to make fine, custom clocks for the Leine Palace, the Hanover Opera House, the Academy of Engineering, the Artillery Academy, the Busche Military Academy, and Prince of Hanover’s Jagdschloss Springe, as well as to create signature gold pocket watches as heirloom-quality gifts for the prince, his son, his three brothers, his ministers and general officers, the commanding colonels of four Leib Guard units, and four for gifts. Hamburg *A gentleman, Frederick von Strelitz, is known to have dined with the Mayor of Hamburg, Peter von Lengerke. Ayutthaya *It is being said in Siamese courtly circles that the Dutch envoy Msr. Willem von Brausitz has been enjoying the favours of Krom Luang Yodhadib, the second wife of Somdet Phra Phetracha, King of Siam. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Hanover *Kwantung China *Japan *Ottoman Anatolia *Russia *Imperial China *Ottoman Egypt *Ottoman Syria Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Ottoman Anatolia to the Crimean Khanate, Mehmet Uglu. *Sent by Persia to Egypt, Ali Mahmoud. *Sent by Manchuria to Moghul India, Li Zicheng. *Sent by Morocco to France, Shaq al- Mari; to Spain, Yunus al-Santarini, and to Portugal, Abbad al-Bahrani. *Sent by Korea to Burma, Yamato Kun of the Altaic Clan. *Sent by England to the Asante Union, Henry Howard. *Sent by Prussia to Lubeck, Ludwig von Schlieffen. *Sent by Portugal to Korea, Rodrigo Rozet; to Morocco, Phillipe Gonzalez; and to Ottoman Anatolia, Isaac de Orta. Trade Missions Opened *By Burma in Canton. *By Persia in Cairo. *By Syria in Venice, London, Paris, Toulon, Marseilles, Kingston (selling slaves, buying sugar), Martinique (selling slaves, buying sugar), and slave missions in Accra and Goree. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 8